The Legacy of Asorra
by Asorra1991
Summary: This is a story about an Avatar known as Asorra. It involves time travel and multiple Avatars.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Legacy of Asorra**_

 **Book 1 (Revamp): Moon**

 _Chapter 1:_ Arrival

In the middle of the south pole, within a large ice walled encampment, two women fought, blasting blue and red fire from their fists. They were surrounded by flat-roofed blue wooden houses where lived people dressed in blue robes and cloaks with white lotus insignia's on their chests. A few people wore blue jackets and pants with white fur around the ends of the sleeves and neck. They also wore heavy brown boots. However, there was one woman who stood out among them. The frigid climate seemed to have no effect on her. She was about six feet tall and wore a thin black cloak with thin black robes underneath. Black leather gloves covered her hands and black leather mid-calf boots completed the had a slim figure and looked to be very athletic. Her hood kept the upper half of her face in shadow. The only skin that was visible was the lower half of her face.

Though covered in darkness, her eyes darted from left to right as she watched the two women fight. She wasn't alone in this as the locals watched as well. The pair danced around in the middle of the snow-covered ground while fire blasted from their feet and fists. They performed these feats with whirling kicks and punches while they stayed out of physical reach of each other. They moved swiftly and dodged or dispersed the fire by moving their arms in a circular pattern.

Both women were dressed in protective clothing. The paler skinned one wore a long black jacket and pants with red trim. A black ponytail stuck out from the back of a similarly colored helmet. She thrust her hands out, with two fingers extended, to blast blue fire toward her opponent. The other, who had light brown skin, dodged and rolled out of the way, covering her red and white padded jacket with snow. Her brown ponytail, coming from the head piece, whipped about as she jumped up and swung her fists out, blasting red balls of fire back in retaliation.

The woman clad in black smiled as she observed the the two similar sized women. Both were very fit and were around five feet and seven inches tall, although the darker skinned woman was slightly more muscular in appearance. The cloaked woman clapped her hands as she was clearly satisfied with their performance.

"I am very pleased that you have finally become Azula's equal, Korra," the woman in black said to the darker skinned girl. Korra smiled at her as she took a deep breath of icy air. She brushed snow off of her gear before turning to fully face the observer.

"Does this mean I passed my firebending test?" Korra asked a little too excitedly. This earned a chuckle from the cloaked woman.

"What do you think, Azula?" she asked Korra's opponent.

"I think you still haven't answered my question from the other day, Avatar Laura," Azula snapped at her. She then turned her attention to Korra with judgemental yet caring light brown eyes. "But for now, yes, I think she did okay. But I think she still has a lot to learn."

"I doubt you can teach her any more, unless your mind is still a little on the cracked side, and you think you can take on anyone," Laura chuckled, ignoring Azula's remark about an unanswered question. "Do we need more counseling sessions?"

"N-no." Azula stuttered as she looked away from her. This earned a chuckle from Korra as she looked to the men in White Lotus garbs. They nodded to her and she bowed in respect. She then turned to an older woman with grey hair, in one of the blue fur coats. She had little hair loops on either side of her face, and looked to be in her seventies or eighties. The older lady gave her a smile. Korra gave a bright smile in return and ran off toward the stable in the back of the complex. Laura and Azula stood watching each other as everyone else cleared out of the area.

"As I told you," Laura began to address Azula's question once everyone had left. "I have other reasons for mending your mind and removing you from your timeline, and not just to train the new Avatar. You would have had your mind wiped in that forest had I not intervened. As I said back then, _I have other plans for you_."

"Yes, but I would like to know why you keep me in the dark about your plans and-" Azula attempted to start venting off her frustration with the woman only to be cut off by an energy sphere forming in the air just above her. Laura whipped her hands out in front of her in a defensive stance with her fingers extended. She generated black fire that engulfed both her palms. Though she was aware of what this sphere was, Azula, who was standing right under it, was not. Before Laura could order her away, a woman appeared in the sphere and suddenly fell on top of Azula.

"Ow... Sorry. No one told me about the rough landing..." the woman grumbled. She wore a black robe, cloak, and pants all with red trim and tiny pale red gear insignias on the shoulders. She also wore black gloves and boots with the same insignia.

"GET OFF!" Azula screamed as she attempted to blast the unwanted visitor with her blue fire. The mystery woman rolled off her, avoiding the flames.

"That's a nice hello!" The young woman spat as she sprung to her feet. She wiped snow off of her clothes as she looked around the complex. She was the same height as Azula and Korra and also very agile.

"Who are you?" Laura demanded as she eyed her. The woman took notice of Laura and scowled, brushing her short bobbed black hair from her blue eyes. Laura looked her over. The outfit's insignia she knew, but this girl, with pearly white skin, she did not. It annoyed her slightly for she was the Avatar of Time and knew everyone that came and would come.

"My name's Asorra," the woman stated. "I know you, Laura, and you..." She blinked at Azula, thinking for a minute before continuing. "Azula, right?"

Azula growled as she finally got up off the ground. She was infuriated, and her hands glowed in a blue flame, causing all the snow to melt and drip to the ground. She glared at Asorra.

"How did you come to be here?" Laura inquired.

"Saw a portal, hopped into it," Asorra shrugged as she took notice to some more snow on her left arm and brushed it off, obviously not caring for the conversation. "Listen, ladies, I'd love to stay and chat but I need to get to Republic City."

"You think you can just land on me and-!" Azula made to move toward her but felt a crack in her back and fell to her knees as she gave a yelp of pain. Laura rushed over to her to assess the damage.

"I can't be that heavy," Asorra joked, grinning at them with her hands on her hips.

"There's no where on this world I can't find you, so go to the city if you want," Laura stated. "I have more questions and you will be answering them." She helped Azula up and began escorting her to one of the houses that had a red cross on it.

"Not likely," Asorra muttered as she looked around. Seeing a stable near the back she smiled. 'Mom said she spent a lot of time with Naga in this time period. At least that's what she told me.' She thought to herself as she walked toward the building.

"Good girl," Korra's voice echoed around the stable as she spoke to her large polar-bear dog, an animal that had the back paws, tail and head of a dog but the body and front paws of a polar bear. The stable was large, with several pens for horses or the like. It was stalked with the appropriate food for the animals as well with wooden gates to prevent them from running off. The room was lit with fire on metal torches around the walls that also produced enough heat to keep them warm.

"So that's Naga, huh?" Asorra giggled quietly as she watched Korra feed the big animal balls of food. She figured those had to be little tasty treats. "Cute."

"Is someone there?" Korra called out as she looked around the stable, thinking she heard someone. Asorra hid behind the wall she was peering from. She slipped out of the building quietly as Korra shrugged and turned her attention back to her pet.

 _I love you, mom, but I should be watching you from the shadows, not risking meeting you too early_ , Asorra pondered as she made her way out of the compound. She traveled across the snowy plain for several hours before finding the Southern Water Tribe's city. Most of the buildings were either made of ice, wood, or both. She could even see the tall ice palace where the chief of both this tribe and the Northern Tribe would stay when he visited. Though the palace was not her destination, she smiled at its majesty. As she entered the city, she found herself among a sea of people where men and women were milling through the streets heading home, shopping in the street markets, or going to work.

"I had to come here at rush hour..." Asorra sighed. She moved through the crowds as carefully as she could until she finally found the docks. She quickly checked her blue money pouch attached to her black belt to make sure she had the right currency before purchasing a ticket at a small blue wooden square kiosk for passage to Republic City. Soon after she boarded a large blue metal cruise ship. Asorra sat on a grey metal bench, which was placed against a light blue wall, and leaned back. She watched the city over the grey metal railings as she waited for departure. "This should be fun."

Republic City, the capital of the United Republic of Nations, was a massive metropolis split into three sections that were connected via bridges with metal archways. Like any city, it had its crime gangs, like the Agni Kai Triad or the Triple Threats Triad. Asorra knew she wanted to reduce the Triad numbers as much as she was allowed to without causing too much damage to the flow of things. As she was from the future, she had to limit any damage done to the time line.

Upon arriving in the city, Asorra didn't wait for the ship to dock. Ignoring all the posted warning signs to the contrary, she leapt off from its right hand side. Before hitting the water she moved her hands in one swift motion diagonally up to the right which caused water to splash up and turn to ice. She slid across the ice and kept creating more ahead of her until she reached the docks well ahead of the cruise ship. She used a blast of air beneath her feet to fling herself across the platform, bypassing the check in stations at the ends of the extended cement docking areas. She moved so fast she was like a blur to anyone who saw. After a voyage that spanned several hundred kilometers, she finally embraced Republic City.

" _That's weird_ ," she thought. " _The place is empty_." The street across from the docks was mostly empty of any form of vehicle. This was odd considering there is a cruise ship about to dock. The only thing she could see around was a white square truck parked on the side of the road with a somewhat large white storage unit on the back of it. "Oh well, it's not like I'm here to personally populate the docks," she mused, and pushed the thought out of her mind.

"Okay, first thing to do is check out the old stadium and then kill some Chi-Blockers," Asorra muttered to herself. "Those three need to be taken care or there could be problems. I also need to keep an eye out for mother's motorcycle. I know she likes to ride around without thinking half the time."

As she stepped out on to the street, passing in front of the white truck, out of nowhere, a woman came speeding up on a red and black trimmed motorcycle. Asorra saw her coming, swearing under her breath as she recognized the driver and stepped toward the vehicle. She grabbed it's handles quickly and used her right foot to kick the front wheel out from under it. Doing this caused the woman riding it to fly off across the street. She screamed as she flew through the air only to be caught by Asorra well before hitting the ground. Asorra had generated a gust of wind underneath her feet once more without making a move to be able to jump fast enough to catch the young woman.

"Ever hear of a speed limit?" Asorra sighed as she set motorcyclist on her feet. She wore a padded black leather jacket with clear red gear logos on it and some red trimming as well as black shoes with white straps and grey gloves over her hands. The woman also wore a red and black helmet over her long black curly hair and goggles over her green eyes. She had the same colored skin as Asorra and had almost just as slim a figure, but stood just slightly taller than her.

"Nice catch..." The girl blinked at her as she took a step back after being set on her feet. "I'm so sorry about that, I was thinking about how the engine sounded off, and I kind of zoned out so I didn't see you."

"You don't change..." Asorra sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance before realizing what she just said.

"What?" the woman questioned. "Do we know each other?"

"Um... No, not really..." Asorra looked away, thinking on what to say before turning back smiling. "My name's Asorra, nice to meet you."

"Um... okay... my name's Asami," she introduced herself as she eyed Asorra cautiously. "Once again I'm so sorry, but I liked your reflexes. I'm glad I didn't hurt you."

"You should be paying more attention when driving through the city," Asorra pointed out. "If I wasn't as quick you could have done some serious damage."

"Yes, you're right," Asami admitted while giving a light bow to her. "Is there something I can do to make it up to you?"

"Well, if you're offering, I could use a lift to the Pro-Bending Arena," Asorra said with a sly grin. "Provided, of course, I arrive safely."

"Are you a Pro-Bender?" Asami asked curiously.

"No, but it's been a while since I've seen it," Asorra smiled. "Also, if you could point-"

"Hey, those are my fathers company logos," Asami cut her off, seeing the insignia's on Asorra's shoulders and gloves.

"Yeah? So?" Asorra blinked at her.

"Where did you get that outfit? I don't think I'm aware of any tailor who's making it," Asami questioned.

"My mother made this for me," Asorra answered honestly while starting to sweat a little.

"Oh? Does she work for Future Industries or have a clothing store somewhere in the city I could check out?" Asami inquired.

"She doesn't really own a clothing store but she does technically work with Future Industries, she prefers tinkering with her inventions as opposed to sewing. This was just for me." Asorra explained as her heart started to beat a little faster.

"Sounds like an amazing mom," Asami smiled. "What's her name? I may know her."

"She is amazing, but I don't think she would appreciate me going on about her like this to you," Asorra smiled in return, still sweating but only slightly. She could also feel her heart race. Asami, also being her mother, was making it difficult for her to keep her mouth shut.

"Okay... So, you want a lift to the Pro-Bending Arena, huh?" Asami asked after a moments pause.

"If you wouldn't mind since you almost ran me over," Asorra reminded her.

"You seem to be on your toes though, since you were able to stop my motorbike. Nice reflexes and good form," Asami complimented her again as she got her motorcycle back up off the ground. She mounted it and slid a spare helmet off the back. She then tossed it to Asorra. "We're lucky this street isn't too busy right now."

"Which is weird considering the time of day," said Asorra as she clipped the black helmet onto her head and slid it's red goggles over her eyes. As she mounted the back of Asami's vehicle Asami gave her a smile. This warmed her heart a little as she secured herself, gripping the sides of her seat hard. Asami took off the moment Asorra gave her back a pat, letting her know she was ready.

The traffic became heavier as they rode further into the city. Asami had swerving down to a science. They even took a couple shortcuts down some wide alleyways. Asorra was so caught up in Asami's fast driving, she didn't say a word, and just held on for dear life. Eventually they found themselves at the large stadium located in one corner of the city.

"Anyone ever tell you you're kind've a crazy driver?" Asorra asked her mother.

"You, just now," Asami chuckled.

"Well, thanks for the lift, Ms. Sato," Asorra patted her on the right shoulder as she hopped off and removed her helmet. She smiled as she handed it back to her.

"My question about the insignia gave me away, huh?" Asami blushed lightly as she took the helmet and attached it to the back of her ride.

"I already knew who you were," Asorra stated. "I'd keep from referring to your father or his company if you don't want to be discovered in the future though."

"Yeah, those are dead giveaways," Asami grinned. "Thanks for the tip."

"Any time," Asorra winked before heading into the massive gold building. It had four large towers, one on each corner, and a massive glass dome on top. As she walked through the massive archways in front she waved back to Asami who smiled and waved back before driving off.

She walked through the grey halls with gold pillars lined against the walls. She passed door after door until she finally found the correct one that lead to the arena. The arena itself was a large half red and half blue metal hexagon platform with grey metal railings along its edges. It was suspended by six pillars over a pool of water. There were two more grey platforms beneath the arena to help keep it stable. Several thousand spectator seats encompassed the massive room, along with several private booths for the wealthier patrons.

Before Asorra could make her way to the platform she felt a hand grab her arm from behind. She turned to see at who halted her and saw a young man. He had short black hair that had been combed back and wore a grey shirt with light green trim. He had his sleeves rolled up, which revealed his strong muscled arms, and also wore dark grey pants and grey shoes. He looked at her curiously with his green eyes.

"Hey, you know you can't be in here while they're cleaning, right?" He asked her.

"Um, hi?" Asorra blinked at him while thinking to her self _First mother and now Bolin... great..._

"Hi, I'm Bolin," Bolin winked which caused Asorra to shudder. "If you're that interested in checking the place out I know some other cool places around here, if you'd like a tour guide that is, miss?"

"Um, Asorra, and no thanks. I just haven't seen the place in a while and wanted to check it out," Asorra half smiled. "It's duller than I remember."

"Dull?! How can you say that?! This place is one of the coolest places around!" Bolin shouted as he waved his free arm around.

"Bro, who are you yelling at?" Said another young man from the doorway behind them. As they both looked at him, Asorra sighed. He wore a grey jacket, with its sleeves rolled up half way revealing his slim arms, and a red scarf. He had dark grey pants, grey shoes, and black fingerless gloves. He had his black short hair combed to the front and watched the two of them with his orange eyes. He stood at about six feet and two inches where Bolin was slightly shorter by an inch or two.

 _Great, Mako too_... Asorra thought.

"Hey, I just found this lovely lady checking the place out and was offering to show her around," Bolin said to his brother.

"Which I respectfully decline..." Asorra said, taking a step back from Bolin and pulling her arm from his light grip.

"Are you sure, I know some good sights," Bolin winked at her again. This also caused Asorra to shudder again."

"Leave her be, she's not interested," Mako stated.

"You know you actually give off a colder vibe than I remember," Asorra said, temporarily forgetting when and where she was. She turned her focus from Mako back to Bolin. "But you're as hyper as I remember."

As they gave her looks of confusion, Asorra slapped her own forehead as she realized what she just said without thinking. Before they could even say a word she darted past them and raced outside with a blast of wind behind her.

"It's already getting dark..." Asorra sighed looking up at the sky after running out on to the sidewalk. "Better find a place to stay for the night... I should also find a way to keep my mouth shut."

As she made her way through the well lit streets of the city, she took notice of the large red brick buildings. She sighed at the early generation automobiles, some with doors and some without. She liked how diverse the colors were at least. She was so caught up in the sights of the city, she only just realized a man she saw a while ago was still behind her. _That can't be good._ Another man suddenly walked out of an alleyway and joined him. She also saw another man coming out from another hiding spot ahead of her. _Damn, here we go._ Smiling sinisterly she took a left across the street and into a spacious alley way. A man stepped out from behind a large green dumpster and cut her off when she was half way in. The other three came up behind her, all dressed in well-tailored brown suits with matching fedoras. They were muscular, tall, and intimidating.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out so late?" One of the men who stood behind her asked, grinning sadistically as his right hand lit up with a red fire.

"Men aren't really in my wheel house, sorry boys," Asorra scoffed as she simply stood there, calm as the wind.

"Well, ain't that a shame," one of the other men laughed as he drew water from a small satchel on his back without touching it. He held it just above his hand in the shape of a small ball.

"Not like you have much say in that anyway," the third man said as he drew a dagger from his black belt. "You're in Triple Threat territory."

"You know I don't even need to use my bending to kill you, so you'd best move along," Asorra warned as she grinned at them.

"You really think you can scare us?" The man in front of her laughed as he lit fire in the palm of his hand like his buddy. "Why don't you be a dear and just surrender to us, we promise to be gentle."

"If you make one move you'll all be on the ground in seconds," Asorra sighed, already tired of the bravado. "That includes running away."

"You dumb-" The man with the dagger made to grab her, but she was too fast. She spun around and jabbed him in the sternum, solar plexus, and ribs with her index and middle fingers from both hands. As the man fell, she turned to his companions and did the same with lightning speed.

"What did you do to us?" The Waterbending man questioned as he lay on his chest, unable to move.

"I disabled your bodies, all but your ability to talk," Asorra answered as she straightened her gloves. "Even your ability to bend the elements is useless. This is a lot worse than Chi-Blocking, trust me."

"Are you just gonna leave us here like this?" The man with the dagger inquired earning a laugh from her.

"I said I would kill you, didn't I?" Asorra let out a malevolent laugh as she reminded them. She approached the man that just spoke, and with one swift motion, broke his neck. The other three looked on in horror as she stood up, watching them. "If not for Vaatu I could have just left you for the cops."

"We can make a deal, I have money, you see-" One of the firebenders pleaded, causing a smile to spread on Asorra's face as she made her way toward him. His words were cut short as she dealt him the same fate.

"Please don't, I'm begging you," The last fire user cried. Asorra moved over to him, placing her black boot on his neck.

"Begging won't save you," she growled. "If I let you go you'll find some other woman to hunt. It's nothing personal, you understand. It's just justice, pure and proper justice. The streets will be cleaner without trash like you."

"Screw you," the man spat. Asorra shrugged and crushed his neck under her heel. Finally, she turned her attention to the last man still breathing. The terrified man watched in horror as Asorra looked at the spilled water on the ground next to him. She waved her hand slowly and the water lifted off the ground and floated slowly toward the Waterbending thug.

"Please don't," he pleaded as the water crept closer. "Please!"

"Such a waste, and not nearly a challenge," Asorra sighed as she engulfed the mans head in the liquid and then froze it. The man died almost instantly from his head incased in a ball of ice.

"Already starting a toll of killing criminals, I see," a feminine voice rang in her head. Her eyes flashed a silver glow for a moment. This caused a small burst of wind around her, before her eyes returned to normal.

"Finally awake, Yue? It's about time," Asorra chirped as she made her way out of the alley and back to walking down the street. She left the bodies for the police, not giving them another thought.

"Protecting you from that time fissure took a lot out of both of us," Yue yawned. "Speaking of which, it would seem Vaatu is still dorment."

"At least I have you awake," Asorra hummed earning a warm smile from Yue. "My beautiful Moon Spirit."

"If your dark impulses didn't come from the Great Spirit of Darkness I doubt we would have merged," Yue stated. "But you needed some mediator against him."

"Plus you being the love of my life is a nice bonus," Asorra smiled as she finally found a hotel on the left side of the street from which she was walking. "Best be quiet for now. I don't need people thinking I'm crazy for talking to myself."

"Guess this means you're just going to have to listen to my lecture about killing those goons, huh?" Yue chirped. Asorra sighed as she entered the tall twenty floor white building with Hotel written across the front. She went straight to the front desk, where a woman greeted her. Asorra requested a cheap room to rent.

"This should do for now," Asorra said a short while later as she laid back onto a white wooden bed covered in yellow linen. She gazed around the room. It was a small square, with four yellow walls, one window, and a white ceiling. It had one door that lead to the hallway of the seventh floor. "They don't even have a bathroom in here, talk about cheap."

"You said cheapest room they had," Yue said as Asorra closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep. She obviously didn't care that much for the quality of the rough bed. "Sweet dreams, my Lunar Avatar."

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Avatar the last Airbender and Legend of Korra characters all belong to Nickelodeon and their creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante. I do not claim to own anything except the characters Laura and Asorra, my own creations.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Legacy of Asorra**_

 **Book 1 (Revamp): Moon**

 _Chapter 2_ : Air Temple Island

As first light swept over Republic City, Asorra walked out the front doors of the hotel, stretched her arms and yawned loudly. She immediately took a left on the sidewalk and started to make her way through the city. Her destination was a waterbed located on the edge of the city center.

"So what's the plan for today?" Yue asked curiously.

"Since I don't think I can afford to stay in hotels every night, I came up with a different idea," Asorra yawned once more as she rubbed her eyes.

"What happened to getting an apartment?" Yue questioned.

"That would actually require me to find a way of making money to maintain it," Asorra pointed out. "Kosami had more cash with her but, as you can see, my sister did not arrive with me. That's another problem we'll have to figure out."

"Poor girl, I wonder where and when she landed..." Yue pondered.

"Hopefully not too far away, but I know she can handle herself," Asorra said confidently.

"As the Solar Avatar, I would hope so," The moon spirit sighed. "Now the only free place I can think of is Air Temple Island."

"That is correct," Asorra confirmed.

"You're going to pose as a new airbender?" Yue asked.

"Pretty much," Asorra chirped as she came to a crosswalk.

She looked both ways on the street for vehicles before crossing. She took notice to the people on the sidewalks. Some carried supplies like buckets, ladders or boxes as they made their way to work while others just stood around on the street corners smoked little white cigarettes and chatted with friends. The men dressed in vests atop thin shirts with jeans or dress pants while wearing either shiny shoes or rough boots that matched their attire. The women wore either thin or puffy dresses. Some wore high heels, some didn't. The one thing they all had in common was the weird look they gave her as she passed

"I should also learn to talk quieter, I guess," Asorra sighed.

"Your own fault, hun," Yue laughed. "You can you just talk to me through your mind, you know."

"You know how I feel about that," Asorra said as she raised a hand to her forehead and massaged it with her thumb and index finger.

"When Vaatu is awake, yes, but when it's just me I doubt you'd get a headache so easily," Yue stated. Asorra just sighed and kept walking.

While she made her way through the city, she kept her eyes peeled. She knew Laura would want to question her, but she also knew she's a lot harder to find than most. The Avatar of Time was capable of opening small windows made of pure energy to see anyone's location. As Asorra was not of the time period, it would make her more difficult to find. She smiled to herself as she thought about how irritated Laura would be with her blurry image.

Asorra eventually found herself on a street littered with stores and stands of all kinds. Each shop had one or two people who stood out in front and called out to those who passed by the premises. They all tried to entice customers by bragging about the greatness of their little trading post. They yelled about what they sold and why people should buy from them. Asorra was accosted more than once in her attempt to make it down the street. She simply smiled and waved them away. Most of the shops were similar in appearance exhibiting huge storefront windows and a small wooden entry doors on the side. She casually browsed the wares as she walked. A clothing store, however, slowed her gait.

"A lot of this stuff is so dated..." Asorra sighed looking at the older style dresses and pants among other clothing around the shop.

"Ahem." Yue coughed.

"Right, right... The past..." Asorra moaned.

"Are you going to be able to keep your head straight while we're here?" Yue questioned.

"If not, I assume that's where we come in," came a dark male voice from deep in Asorra's mind earning another sigh from her. Her eyes flashed with a dark red light for a moment, but unlike with Yue, there was no rush of air around her.

"Morning, Vaatu," she greeted the Spirit of Darkness.

"Your getting stared at again..." Vaatu pointed out as people looked at Asorra like she was crazy. "Different time, same result," he laughed sarcastically.

"Wow, you're moodier than normal," Asorra pouted.

"Maybe we should find some villains to cheer me up then," Vaatu suggested.

"Maybe you should have been awake last night while Asorra killed some thugs," said Yue disapprovingly. Asorra rubbed her head as she crossed another crosswalk. Her goal was getting closer.

"This is gonna be a wonderful day, just freaking peachy..." Asorra groaned as she listened to the two spirits begin an argument.

After she had walked for hours, she finally found the waterbed she searched for all morning. She boarded a small blue boat with big red sails that operated as a ferry between the mainland and Air Temple Island. She remembered the small dock from her outings with her mother. When her mother decided she needed to go for a drive, she would take Asorra on the motorbike with her to make sure she didn't mess with her inventions. Through these trips she quickly memorized the streets and some shortcuts. Though some of the streets were different, the basic routes remained the same.

The island to which she was headed was a small outcrop of land several kilometers from the city. It had a large tower with a blue-tiled irimoya style roof, as well as three other houses all with built in similar fashion. There were also some archway-like structures, some of which were located at the top of a long staircase that lead into the courtyard. There was a fountain in the middle of a pool of water on the left from the stairs going up. On the right was a larger section of the courtyard with a yin and yang symbol in its center as well as several black lines marked all around it. The island itself was large and peaceful, the perfect place for someone to relax and meditate. It had massive rock structures around its base as well as an abundance of trees. Some wildlife, like lemurs, lived amongst them. Lemurs were small animals with long ears and tails. They were covered in white fur with small patches of either black or dark brown.

The moment the ferry docked Asorra walked off onto a tiny grey stone port and was greeted by two young men at average height. They were both bald, wearing monk like yellow robes and pants. They also bore red thick sashes that stretched around their left shoulder and diagonal down to their right side as well as brown shoes.

"Welcome to Air Temple Island," the man on the right greeted.

"What brings you here today," the man on the left asked.

"This," Asorra stated as she raised her right hand out flat in front of her. She generated a small wind funnel in the middle of her palm. The two men stared at her in shock for a moment before they snapped back to their senses.

"Please, come with us," they pleaded in unison. Asorra smiled and nodded. They escorted her up a long stairway leading through some archways and in front of the tower. They took a left past the tower and entered the largest of the three buildings. She followed them through white and light brown wooden halls and up another staircase to the second floor before asking her to wait outside a doorway at the end of yet another hall. While they disappeared inside through the sliding door she looked around. She saw paintings of old airbenders along the walls and noticed the only two windows on either end of the hallway. She rested her arms in the window sill closest to her as she looked out over the courtyard, seeing the Yin and Yang symbol on the other end while and the pool of water around the stone fountain below her. The men returned moments later and asked her to step in before leaving.

"So, you're an airbender?" A bald man asked from his chair behind a desk. The room Asorra slowly entered was a spacious square with a couple book cases, some pictures of men in similar yellow and red robes performing airbending or meditating, just like the paintings in the hall. A green carpet lay across a large portion of the room with two wooden chairs sitting in front of the large wooden desk. The man sitting in a wooden and red leather chair had a long black beard and mustache, also looking to be in his late forties to early fifties. He had blue arrow tattoos on his head and hands with lines drawn from them suggesting they went up his arms and down his back. He wore a red cape, and underneath yellow robes with a little red skirt on the bottom around the legs. He also wore red pants and grey shoes.

"Pleasure to se- I mean meet you, Master Tenzin," Asorra correct herself as she greeted him.

"A pleasure indeed," Tenzin smiled as he stood, showing himself to be quite tall and slim. He bowed and made a motion for her to take a seat. "Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"My name is Asorra," she bowed in response before sitting in the chair to the left.

"My acolytes tell me you created an small wind funnel in the palm of your hand," Tenzin beamed as he sat back down. "Would you mind demonstrating this for me?"

Asorra nodded as she raised her right hand and generated a tiny tornado like he asked. He stared, almost dumbfounded at what he was witnessing. She lowered her hand after a moment and the small wind funnel vanished. Snapping back to reality, Tenzin rested back in his seat, watching Asorra with delight.

"It's so nice to meet another airbender," Tenzin explained. "Ever since the Air Nomads were almost wiped out in the Hundred Year War I've been under the impression that my family would be the last of them. How long have you known about your power?"

"Ever since I was a kid," Asorra answered honestly. "I've been trained very well by my parents, so I assure you I didn't come here to learn. To be completely honest I can't afford to live in the city."

"I see, so you came here looking for a place to stay?" Tenzin questioned curiously.

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd accept a new airbender and allow me to stay here for a while," Asorra admitted.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to welcome you here," Tenzin smiled. "But I would like to test your abilities to see how well you could have been trained. I'm also curious about your heritage. You said your parents taught you. Were they airbenders as well or did they just study the ancient teachings?"

"I'm always up for a challenge," Asorra beamed. "As for my parents, they can airbend, but I'm not entirely comfortable talking about them right now."

"Did something happen?" Tenzin asked worriedly.

"I don't want to get into it, if that's alright," Asorra rubbed her left arm as she looked out the window to her left and saw the same two men that guided her in. They were with several other men and women in the same robes helping them set up a large wooden platform with large wooden boards that looked like they could spin. "You know, instead of that old training device there is a better way to test my abilities."

"That 'device' has been used in Airbending training for centuries," Tenzin stated.

"I'm just saying you can learn a lot more if we sparred," Asorra pointed out. "You're the only person on the island that could give me challenge and it would show you how skilled I am."

"Well you certainly have confidence, which is good," Tenzin said while stroking his beard. "And it's true that your suggestion would work as a good way to test your skills. Though fighting is not the path of the Air Nomads. We could perform more cooperative exercises if you are truly against using the Airbending Gates."

"You'll learn more from a simple combat session than having me twirl and spin in circles around that thing," Asorra gestured to the contraption outside. "Trust me, this is the best way to determine where I stand, by going up against a master."

"You really do seem sure of yourself," Tenzin eyed her carefully. "How long have you been training?"

"Since I was seven, so about thirteen years," Asorra said honestly.

"A long time," Tenzin nodded. "Alright, I will indulge your request. It will be interesting to test a new airbender as well as see you in action." Asorra smiled as Tenzin stood up and walked around his desk, offering a hand to help her up. Asorra gladly took it and Tenzin escorted her outside to the Yin and Yang courtyard.

A small breeze carried through the yard of stone. Tenzins cape and Asorra's cloak gently flapped to the wind. Asorra winced a little do to the headache she was now gaining. It had taken a lot of effort to ignore the two spirits in her head this whole time, but now their arguments were starting to effect her. She did her best to turn her mind to Tenzin who took a combat ready stance. He parted his feet, moving one behind the other, as he held both his hands out in front of him. His fingers were stretched out but closed together. Asorra eyed him carefully, taking a similar stance only turning her body sideways. She kept one arm behind her yet stretched out to the side while the other stuck out in front of her. Gathered around them were the Air Acolytes, all in yellow and red robes, who were very excited to see this match as they could not bend any of the elements themselves.

Just when Tenzin was about to move Asorra leaped forward and landed on one hand, pushing her self up as high as her arm could go. She kicked out with her feet and spun around creating waves of air. The attacks moved towards Tenzin who leaped and passed over them. Upon landing he struck out his right hand sending a smaller air blast at Asorra. She cartwheeled out of the way and once back on her feet jabbed both her hands out sending two air bursts toward her opponent, one after the other. Tenzin blocked and deformed the waves into harmless air before shooting a few more of his own. As he did this he jumped and spun while kicking out a few more air waves. Asorra just twirled around them then crouched down and kicked out her foot in a sliding motion. As her next air wave came at ground level, Tenzin made to jump over it.

Seeing a shot Asorra went to hit him with an air blast from her hand. As she aimed her sight had become a little hazy. She fired and she missed which allowed Tenzin to land safely. He whipped his right arm out in a curved fashion before him which created a big air wave that flew across the black and white insignia in the center and toward Asorra. The Lunar Avatar made to move but felt her headache get worse and froze, grabbing her forehead with her right hand. The air wave hit her square in the chest which knocked her down. Asorra blacked out for several minutes. When she awoke she found her head was resting in one of the laps of the female acolytes. Tenzin, who was kneeling next to her, watched her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah, just a headache," Asorra said, only slightly grinding her teeth. Her anger at the two noisy beings within her caused them to go silent.

"You froze there for a minute," Tenzin said concerned. "I thought you would have avoided that last one."

"I've had a headache all day," Asorra admitted. "I thought it would pass but it only got worse."

'Sorry,' Yue apologized in a hushed voice.

"Perhaps we should find you a room so you can rest," Tenzin stated as he motioned for another acolyte to help her up.

"Yeah..." Asorra said in response to both Tenzin and Yue.

"Excuse me, master," a male acolyte called out as he ran up to Tenzin from the massive staircase. "I have word from Police Chief Beifong. She has the Avatar, Korra, in custody."

"Of all the..." Tenzin trailed off as he pinched the bridge of his large pointy nose in annoyance. "I told her to stay in the Southern Water Tribe." Asorra watched them carefully as she took a small white plastic bottle out from her robes and popped the cap off. She shook out a couple of small red round pills and tossed them into her mouth. She also removed a hidden brown satchel, filled with water, from under her cloak. She took a drink from it to swallow them easier. No one took notice to this as they were solely focused on the news about one of the Avatars. Once she put it back she approached Tenzin.

"Did I hear you right? Avatar Korra is here?" She asked.

"Yes she is, against my wishes," Tenzin stated, annoyed about the situation.

"I'd imagine she's here to learn how to airbend, right?" Asorra inquired.

"More than likely," Tenzin answered before looking at her questioningly. "How do you know she can't already?"

"I am well aware she can't. After all I came here from the Southern Water Tribe," Asorra explained. "You tend to hear a few things when in the right place at the right time."

"I see," said Tenzin as he watched her carefully. "Well, I have to go tend to the mess she got herself into. One of my Acolytes will show you to your room." Tenzin waved to one of the women of the group who stepped forward and beckoned Asorra to follow her. Asorra gave a light bow to Tenzin before turning to follow the young woman back into the largest of the three houses.

Hours pass and Asorra is back outside. She stood down at the docks while leaning against a stone pillar. She sighed when she looked upon the city.

"Sucks what's going to happen to this place over the coming years," she muttered.

"Remember your job is to deal with Laura, not to get involved in too much otherwise," Yue stated.

"You know, mom and mother were a little unclear as to how much I was actually involved," Asorra pointed out.

"This is true," Vaatu confirmed. "Maybe you should be the one to kill Amon."

"You mean the bloodbending cry baby?" Asorra sighed again. "Maybe..." She closed her eyes as she felt the cool breeze around her. She cocked one eye open the moment she sensed the ferry approaching. As it pulled up and docked a ramp slid off and landed on the stone floor.

"Asorra? Were you waiting for me? Did my children give you trouble?" Tenzin questioned, surprised to see her waiting as he walked off the brown docking ramp. Close behind him was Korra. Instead of the padding she had warn back during her test she was dressed in a blue tank-top with a brown fur waste cloth and blue pants with brown boots. Her long brown hair stuck up in a ponytail like before but now with two straight groups hair on either side of her face. She also bore an armband on her right bicep with blue and white triangles that trailed around it and two blue wrist bands.

"Are you really going to send Korra home?" Asorra inquired.

"It's not the right time for her to be here," Tenzin stated. Asorra looked at Korra who returned a curious look.

"Hi," Korra greeted.

"Hey," Asorra replied, giving her a soft smile before turning her attention back to Tenzin. "You know there's a reason Avatar Laura picked you to train her as opposed to doing it herself?"

"How do you know this? How did you know I planned to send her home?" Tenzin inquired.

"As I said, one tends to hear things while in the right place," Asorra said plainly. "And sending her home is not the answer."

"The city is dealing with a lot right now and-" Tenzin began only to be cut off by Asorra.

"Listen, having Laura make an occasional visit might keep things relatively calm right now but it's only a matter of time before mister masked and broody makes a bigger move. Having an Avatar in the city might discourage them for a while longer. Plus I think _they_ would be happier if she stuck around."

Tenzin stared at her confused before he noticed three small airbenders landing on the docks. They flew in with wooden sticks that had long orange cloth wings on the top from which they held on. It also had smaller wings near the bottom of the staff for better control. The wings folded in when they landed. Asorra grinned as she remembered how those old devices worked. Airbenders would bend the air current around their gliders so they could fly. The three children, two girls and a boy gathered around Korra. They were all dressed in yellow robes and pants with brown shoes and red hoodless ponchos. They greeted her and asked if she was going to be sticking around.

Tenzin watched them, his mind working away on what needed to be done. Sending Korra home was meant to keep her safe. But Asorra was right, having her there would discourage a lot of criminal activity and might even reduce it. Plus he would also be able to make good on his promise to Avatar Laura and train her. He sighed then smiled as he stepped toward Korra.

"Perhaps I was wrong," he said to her. "The city needs its Avatar."

Korra beamed at him before getting up from where she had been kneeling as she had been hugging Tenzin's kids. She ran over to Tenzin and both thanking and hugging him.

"Thank you, Tenzin!" Korra cried happily.

"Of course this means first thing tomorrow we start training," Tenzin stated as he returned her hug.

'Aren't you going to tell him the White Lotus Guards aren't coming to pick her up?' Vaatu asked.

"He'll figure it out," Asorra grinned as she turned away and began to make her way back up the steps toward the living area.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Avatar the last Airbender and Legend of Korra characters all belong to Nickelodeon and their creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante. I do not claim to own anything except the characters Laura, Asorra, and Kosami, my own creations.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Legacy of Asorra**_

 **Book 1 (Revamp): Moon**

 _Chapter 3_ : Fire

Asorra rested on top of wooden railings that traced the outside of the smallest house. She relaxed as she felt the cool air swirl around her. She smiled as she listened to the sound of the sea in the distance. Even with her eyes closed she was able to picture her surroundings perfectly. She opened her eyes when she sensed someone approach and looked to her right. Korra came out of the house's open doors next to Asorra. She slid them closed behind her and stood next to the Lunar Avatar. Asorra gave her a soft smile and nod, greeting her.

"Hi," Korra said as she smiled in return. "I don't think we've been properly introduced yet. I'm Korra."

"Asorra," Asorra said softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Avatar."

"Likewise," Korra beamed. "Tenzin tells me you're a new airbender."

"Yeah, basically," Asorra shrugged.

"He also says you've been trained very well," Korra complimented.

"Well, I doubt I could match be a match for you. Though I'm pretty sure I at least got a B on his history test this morning, before your meditation session with him," said Asorra.

"He tested you again?" Korra questioned. "Was it like a written test or did he just sit you in his office and ask a bunch of questions?"

"We had a long chat in his office," Asorra yawned. "It's better than being knocked on my butt again. Then again, it was my own fault for challenging a master."

"I didn't believe him when he said you sparred," said Korra. "I didn't think it was in his nature."

"The prospect of meeting a new airbender and seeing one in action was too much for him to risk turning down," Asorra grinned.

"I just figured he would have put you through airbender exercises, not actually fight," Korra stated. "Maybe even test your knowledge on the culture. Though I guess he did that this morning, didn't he?"

"Air Nomad history is my least favorite thing to learn as I tend to fall asleep half way in," Asorra breathed.

"What part of history do you actually find interesting then?" Korra asked curiously.

"The Avatars," Asorra answered honestly. "And why Laura declined to train until you came along."

"She said I was a special case and that it was a special request from Avatar Aang," Korra explained.

"Right..." Asorra sighed as she hopped off the railing next to Korra. "Well, good luck with your training. Also, be prepared for the wrath you have invoked of a certain firebender." Asorra patted her mothers right shoulder before walking away. Korra stared after her with a puzzled look before she heard someone screaming from the docks.

"KORRA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" came Azula's voice from the distance.

"She sounds pissed," Asorra giggled silently as she turned a corner and walked around the building.

She walked until she felt she was a safe distance away from Azula's rage. She looked around and found herself in one of the forested areas of the island. Above her, several lemurs jumped from tree to tree. She laughed delightedly at their cuteness. She rested back against a tree for a moment before she reached into the top of her robe and pulled out a silver heart shaped locket. It was smooth and plain, but elegant, with a button on top. The silver chain that held it around her neck, was neatly hidden by her clothing. She clicked the button and the locket opened to reveal a small picture of her and her family. She was pictured on the left, dressed the same way as she was now. One sister, Asami Sato, stood on one side dressed in a long dress adorned with a black belt. Her hair was a little longer, but just as neat and curly as ever. On the other side was her sister, Kosami, dressed much the same way, with a blue trim edging her robes, and a faded, but still noticeable blue water drop insignia. Her hair was just as long as Asami's, but dark brown. Her skin just as brown as Korra's. Her sister had a big smile and wide, bright green eyes. On her sister's right was her other mother, Korra, looking older as well. Korra was dressed in a nice light blue dress. Her short brown hair, about as the same length as Asorra's, was done up in a nice bun. She also bore a water tribe pendant around her neck which was usually the sign of one being betrothed or married. The two mothers had their arms around each other as well as their daughters. Asorra felt her heart sink a little as she looked the picture over.

"You miss them," Yue's soft voice rang in her head.

"Yeah, the versions that know me at least." Asorra sighed as she closed the locket and placed it back within her robe. She then took out her little plastic bottle and popped two more pills into her mouth. To help swallow them she took another drink from her hidden water satchel.

"I could feel how strained your heart was while we talked with Raava," Vaatu's deep voice sounded through her mind. "You cannot tell her."

"Not yet, anyway," Asorra stated. "And Raava may be in her, but my mother is Korra, not Raava. Plus my heart was not strained. Having her around, even if she doesn't know me, still helps."

"They are the same to me," Vaatu told her. "And I know what I felt. I live within you."

"Maybe I ought to find Uncle Bolin and have him give one of his heroic speeches again," Asorra threatened, and heard a satisfying grumble from Vaatu. "That's what I thought."

"And you thought Vaatu and I arguing was a headache," Yue groaned.

"One of these days we'll figure out a working system for us," Asorra sighed.

******

Night was upon them, but it was anything but peaceful. Asorra tossed and turned on her futon, which was a bed that consisted of a mattress atop a small wooden frame that was low to the floor. No matter how hard she tried, she could not sleep, so she laid awake, slowly looking over her room. It had brown wooden floors with white wooden walls. There was a small night table next to her white bed, which held a potted sunflower and her leather gloves. Next to the table was a coat hanger from which her cloak was hung. Her boots sat on the floor just below the cloak. Across the room, there was a single dresser with two drawers, and a small mirror sitting atop of it. The door was made of light wood to slide open rather than swing. And finally her small window, and although the shutters were closed, she still clearly heard the debate between Korra and Tenzin over whether or not pro-bending was a bad influence.

Asorra remembered how she used to watch those matches. There were two teams of three people who used the elements of Earth, Fire and Water against each other, trying to knock the opposing team off the platform. Since normal benders could only use one element, this meant teams had to be made of three, no more and no less. She also remembered how big of a fan Korra was of it.

"You know, I thought she lasted longer on this island before this came up," Asorra muttered.

"You hoped that, in the very least," Vaatu stated.

"Are you going to follow her to the Pro-Bending Arena?" Yue questioned.

"This is when she meets my glorious uncles Bolin and Mako..." Asorra sighed as she pulled the thin white bed sheets up to her chin and turned over. "I know nothing happens. If something were to happen Laura would step in since she needs mom alive."

"Harmonic Convergence is almost a year away," Vaatu reminded her. "If she finds out what you are she may turn to you as a back up if Raava is defeated."

"I'm literally a black spot in her visions," Asorra pointed out. "She can't see that far into the future because of her own meddling with time. It's her own fault for blinding herself."

"And your sister," Yue advised. "She is here, in this time period. I can feel her presence but it is some distance away."

"She'll find me. She always finds me." Asorra yawned as she closed her eyes, attempting to go to sleep. Eventually, after silence finally came, she managed to drift off. After several hours, she was suddenly jolted awake.

"I knew it!" Came and angry woman's voice from the edge of her bed. Asorra slowly sat up and wiped away the bit of drool that seemed to be making its way down the right side of her mouth. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes and register who was in front of her. After a moment of staring she recognized an angry Azula. Azula was dressed in a red and black robe with black pants and black shoes with red trim. Her long hair done up in a bun with a fire shaped metal hairpin stuck in it. She stared at Asorra angrily with her light brown eyes.

"Is your default emotion angry?" Asorra yawned as she slid out of bed. It felt like only minutes has passed since she went to sleep. She used her airbending to bring her shoes over to her with a whip of her hand. She slipped her black sock covered feet into them, and then got up and grabbed her cloak. As she put it on, Azula glared at her .

"You almost broke my back!" Azula snarled.

"And you need to calm down," Asorra groaned as she stretched her arms. She looked at Azula groggily, still waking up. "I mean seriously... I jumped into a time fissure... It's not like I could predict where it would come out."

"A time what?" Azula questioned.

"I'm surprised Laura didn't explain this to you," Asorra sighed as she slipped her gloves on and moved to the window to look outside. The courtyard was mostly empty, except for a couple acolytes sweeping with wooden brooms. She turned back to Azula who was still quite upset. "I know I hurt you, and I apologize. Where I appeared I could not control, but I could have been more focused. I could have used my airbending to have made it a softer landing, or maybe even moved you out of the way." Azula stared at her for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I need to control my anger. I can't lose control anymore," Azula muttered to herself as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her fists were clenched on either side of her hips. Asorra watched her carefully, keeping one hand behind her. She was more awake and wary of her now, and prepared herself in case Azula decided to attack her. Asorra was well aware Azula had been broken and unstable in her time, but somewhat repaired by Avatar Laura. She also knew that over time her relationship with Korra helped her even further. But Asorra wasn't sure how stable she was. After taking a moment, Azula finally opened her eyes and looked much calmer.

"I apologize for waking you and accept your apology for our first encounter," she bowed to Asorra.

"It's no problem," Asorra half smiled while looking at her in surprise. "I was half expecting you to attack me, to be honest."

"I was planning to burn you alive for cracking my back like that," Azula admitted. "It took Laura quite a while to repair it."

"I know you're among the most skilled firebenders of your time," Asorra grinned. "You're blue flames are hotter than any other firebenders, but you're far from being able to burn me alive.

"Are you challenging me?" Azula inquired.

"If you're willing to wait until after I clean myself up and eat some breakfast, then yeah," Asorra replied. "I believe a good sparring session would help you with your pent up anger. Better to let it all out than keep it bottled up."

"That's true," Azula agreed as she pinched her chin in thought. She didn't take more than three seconds to decide though. She smiled as she looked at Asorra. "Alright, I'll meet you in the courtyard in three hours."

"Sure thing, just don't invite Korra to this little match of ours," Asorra requested.

"Why not?" Azula asked curiously. "Don't want to look bad in front of the Avatar?"

"Other than not wanting to make you look bad in front of her, I think she should remain more focused on her training," Asorra answered as she smiled.

"If you didn't make a good point, I'd make you eat those words," Azula spat. "But fine, you're right that she needs to master airbending. The acolytes will have to do for an audience."

"Can't wait," said Asorra as she watched Azula turn on her heel and leave, sliding Asorra's door shut behind her. "Air versus fire... It will be nice to knock another fire nation princess on her butt."

"Only this time you can't use all of the elements," Vaatu pointed out.

"And you can't use either of us to access your Avatar States," Yue added. "You have to fight as an airbender."

"And now I'm regretting this," Asorra pinched the bridge of her nose and massaged it out of annoyance. "Too late to back out now, I guess."

"You've been in worse situations," Yue reminded her. "Remember those chi-blockers?"

"Shit..." Asorra swore as she remembered she was supposed to take out those goons the other day. "I guess after this we'll have to head back into the city."

"You mean...I thought those guys you killed were the chi-blockers," Yue said shockingly. "You're telling me you've been messing around this whole time?"

"It's been a little over a month since I arrived in this time period," Asorra explained. "Most of this was on a cruise ship." This earned a sigh from the two spirits within her. Asorra shrugged and left her room.

******

Four and a half hours later Asorra found herself pacing in the courtyard as she waited for Azula. She had refreshed herself in a soothing bath and had a pleasant breakfast while she tried to figure out a way to beat Azula. All of this and Azula was running late for their match. She began to suspect the former princess got cold feet.

It wasn't much longer before Azula, Korra, and Tenzin emerged from the tower and made their way to where she stood. Asorra watched as two Acolytes came from around the tower and placed a brown wooden bench on the right hand side of the stone yard.

"I thought I said leave her out of this," Asorra glared at Azula, obviously not impressed with her mother being there. Korra and Tenzin both sat down on the bench as Azula stepped upon the yin and yang courtyard.

"In all honesty it just kind of slipped out while she and I were... talking..." Azula admitted while blushing a little. Asorra suddenly felt a little sick to her stomach, but she shook it off.

"Good luck Azula!" Korra called out from her seat. Tenzin sitting next to her simply smiled and nodded to Asorra.

"I asked the acolytes to remain clear of the courtyard just in case Azula goes a little overboard," he stated. "I will intervene if I deem it has become too dangerous."

"This feels reversed for some reason," Asorra muttered.

'Time line,' Yue reminded her.

"Yeah, I know," Asorra whispered. This quiet chat she was having did not go unnoticed by Azula or Tenzin, but they chose to ignore it. It, of course, flew right over Korra's head.

Azula stood across the black and white symbol from Asorra, studying her. Asorra knew Azula didn't like to make the first move so she decided to open with three quick air bursts from her fists. She punched them like a boxer toward Azula, who stepped out of the way and dodged them without firing back. She observed Asorra closely but all Asorra would do is shoot some quick shots toward her in the same quick jabs. Asorra repeated this pattern over and over. Azula realized what she was doing. Asorra planned to repeat this process until Azula either slipped up or got tired. Azula decided to go on the attack and kicked out some blue fire balls. The Lunar Avatar smiled as she created and used small pockets of air to disperse each fire blast. She then began to move faster, not just blasting small pockets of air at Azula, but huge waves as well. Asorra kicked out her feet half way off the ground in long curves to cause massive waves of air to soar toward her foe. Azula ducked and rolled underneath them and jumped up with both fists stretched out. Like a flamethrower, blue fire erupted from her knuckles toward Asorra. Asorra created small air funnels around her hands and pushed them forward toward the fire. Her hands stretched out in front of her with her fingertips touching, she cause the flame to split into two streams along either side of her. The heated fire wave canceled out the air funnels, but did no damage to her.

From the bench Korra was ecstatic. She was almost hopping in her seat as she watched Azula begin to get more and more serious. Tenzin watched Asorra closely as he knew she wasn't just airbending anymore. He wondered why she generated such small air gloves but realized that it was just to cover up her firebending. He stroked his beard wondering who she really was and why she chose to keep this hidden. He took notice of Azula and Korra, who both missed this. Asorra may have fooled them, but this wise old airbender wasn't as inexperienced as to not take note of such things.

Growling, Azula began to increase the size of her blasts to which Asorra simply dispersed with either massive air blasts or feigned air gloves. She then used a blast of air behind her to jump in closer to Azula, catching her off guard. This was not typical Nomad behavior, but nor was Asorra's general fighting style. She was more aggressive and quite obviously not afraid to get in close and personal. She made small jabs toward Azula with quick air shots at point blank. Azula had to move fast to push her opponent's hands out of the way as to divert each shot. Asorra made to move her arms around her quickly, generating a swirling air ring around her waist. She then stretched her arms out quickly on either side of her. Doing this caused the ring to blast out, knocking Azula back. She landed on the ground with a hard thud, but quickly jumped back to her feet. She made to attack Asorra, but before she could take more than two steps, a large gust of wind began to form around her foe. A small tornado began to pick up around Asorra's legs and gently lifted her off the ground. Seeing this, Azula took a step back to assess her situation. As Asorra spun slowly within the tornado, she moved her arms in circular patterns before whipping them out. One air blast after another flew toward Azula. She ducked, rolled, jumped and even used fire to counter some of the air waves. Ultimately the speed of Asorra's attacks began to become too rapid for Azula to keep up with. In desperation Azula moved her hands from circular motions from the left side of her to the right in short waves. Lightning began to form from her extended index and middle fingers.

"Azula! Don't!" Korra called out in worry as she knew this move could be deadly to the opponent if too much energy was used. Tenzin prepared to jump in and stood up, but waited cautiously to see if Azula would listen.

Azula ignored Korra and stretched out her right arm. The lightning blasted from her toward Asorra. Asorra immediately stopped her tornado, but as she fell, the lightning cut through her robe and the chain of her locket. Not realizing she lost her locket, Asorra landed safely, still focused on Azula who charged another lightning strike. She blasted the lightning quickly toward the Lunar Avatar who stretched out her own hand in the same fashion and caught it. Asorra raised her other hand in the same position and trailed it down along her arm and across her stomach before stretching it back out toward Azula. Azula watched in shock as her own attack flew back at her. It hit her right shoulder, and the electrical current that coursed through her body caused her to fall unconscious to the ground. Asorra took a step back and breathed deeply. Her energy was spent and she collapsed to her knees. Asorra was used to using the four elements and ending fights quickly. This was a little more drawn out than she would have liked. She looked at Korra who had Azula's head in her lap as she tried to wake her. Asorra sighed as she rested her right hand on her chest only to feel something was missing. She jumped up to look around and found Tenzin holding the open locket. Tenzin looked at her and approached her slowly. As he did, acolytes rushed out of the tower, from where they had watched the battle, to tend to Azula's wound.

"Please come with me," he asked Asorra while handing her locket back to her. Asorra gulped as she followed Tenzin inside the building where his office was located. Moments later she found herself sitting in a chair at his desk while he stared out of the window behind her. He watched the Acolytes put Azula on a white cloth stretcher with wooden handles on either side and cart her into the middle house. He sighed as he watched Korra chase after them. She was very worried about her girlfriend.

"Is this about my locket or about my redirection of lightning?" Asorra asked worriedly.

"A little of both, actually," Tenzin stated. "I'm not sure who two of those people are in that picture, but I know one of them looks like Korra, just a bit older. It looks like a family picture"

Tenzin eyed her as she lit a small fire from the tip of her index finger on her right hand. She used it to repair the broken chain on her locket. He walked around his desk and sat in his leather chair, stroking his beard.

"Who and what are you?" Tenzin asked.

"I didn't lie about my name or my ability to bend air," Asorra said as she focused on the repairs of her necklace. "I just didn't mention I can firebend too."

"Is that all you can do?" Tenzin inquired.

"I can also bend earth and water," Asorra answered after a moments pause. She looked up from her locket at Tenzin with worry in her eyes. "In the future, you were the one I went to most about advice when it came to diplomatic matters and other Avatar duties."

"So you mean to say you're the next Avatar from the future?" Tenzin asked with one eyebrow cocked. "Why would Korra be in that picture then?"

"I'm not the Avatar after Korra, I'm one of four Avatars," Asorra replied simply. "I'm the Lunar Avatar. I merged with the spirit of the moon, Yue, which in turn created my Avatar Spirit."

"Indeed, and how can you prove-" Tenzin attempted to ask but was cut off by Asorra's eyes lighting up with a silver glow for a few minutes before going back to normal.

"Korra's, or should I say mom's, eyes glow white, mine are more silver," Asorra explained.

"M-mom?!" Tenzin stuttered looking at her puzzled. He leaned back in his chair and he stroked his beard again. He closed his eyes as he pondered about this new information.

"I know how it sounds, but I mean...look at Avatar Laura and what she's capable of," Asorra pointed out. "Whom I would appreciate you not telling about this."

"And why is that?" Tenzin questioned her.

"Keeping the timeline intact," Asorra replied. Tenzin eyed her curiously. He wasn't sure if he could trust her, but then his eyes returned to the locket. The picture of Korra with two strangers and Asorra. A classic pose for a family picture.

"Who are the other two in that photograph?" Tenzin asked.

"My mother and my sister," Asorra answered.

"That's Azula?" Tenzin inquired surprisingly.

"No, but I can assure you that you haven't met her yet," Asorra told him. "Also I would appreciate it if you didn't tell my mom about any of this."

"You don't want to upset the time stream, am I right?" Tenzin looked at her cautiously before giving a small nod. "I can agree to that. I also understand why you chose to keep all of this to yourself. I am also happy you chose not to lie and make up a whole story which could have made this more difficult to believe."

"Plus, you know, the Avatar of Time pulling people out of time stuff," Asorra gave a soft giggle. This earned a chuckle from Tenzin in response as he agreed with her.

"Well, if you feel overwhelmed at all, please know my door is always open to you," Tenzin said as he stood and bowed to her. Asorra also stood and bowed in turn. She was glad Air Nomads were always very understanding and accepting.

"Thanks. You're the only one I could really trust with this information," Asorra stated.

"If I may ask one more question, why are you here in this time?" Tenzin asked.

"My parents told me they met me in this time period," Asorra replied honestly.

"Do you not know why?" he cocked his eyebrow again.

"We'll find out as time progresses I guess," Asorra smiled before leaving Tenzins office. Tenzin sat back in his chair to think about all that they just discussed.

******

Late in the evening Asorra began to make her way down the long staircase to the docks. She sighed as she rubbed her forehead in annoyance as she knew looking for these chi-blockers would become annoying if she couldn't find them right away. She started to board the ferry docked there and heard someone walk up behind her. She turned around and found Korra standing only three feet from her. Her expression wasn't one of anger, like Asorra was expecting, but one of concern.

"I thought you were an airbender, but you redirected Azula's lightning...how?" Korra questioned.

"I...can do more...than just airbend..." Asorra admitted as she took a step back from Korra while looking away. She had hoped Korra would be too distracted with Azula to come question her and would eventually forget about it.

"How much more?" Korra inquired curiously.

"A lot more," Asorra replied honestly. Even though she considered it, she could not lie to her mother easily. She didn't like the thought of lying to her, period.

"Like all four elements?" Korra asked as she took a step toward her.

"To put it simply," Asorra half grinned as she took another step back. She wasn't sure what her mom was feeling, but she was assuming she was angry with her for keeping it from them and hurting Azula.

"Why hide this?! And why did you hurt Azula instead of redirecting the bolt elsewhere?!" Korra interrogated her. "And how can you use the four elements?! I thought there were only two Avatar's, me and Laura."

"Listen, I can't really get into this right now," Asorra began. "I'm here because I hopped in a time fissure. From what I know, all I can tell you at this time is that I can bend earth, fire, air, and water. I am capable of not only redirecting lightning but reducing its charge so Azula should be okay in a couple days, but that was still a direct hit on her shoulder, so she won't be bending too much right now. As for why I didn't just redirect it at a tree or something...there is no good answer. I got caught up in the battle and... Well, I'm sorry."

"So, you made a mistake by revealing yourself and hurting her, and now you're running away?" Korra crossed her arms while raising one of her thin brown eyebrows.

"I'll be back by morning. I just have some matters to attend to," Asorra stated as she stepped on to the ferry. Korra stepped on after her.

"I want to know exactly who you are, and what you're up to, so I'm coming along," she stated as she waved to the driver. Asorra sighed as she felt the ferry begin to pull away.

"I can't say no to you, so fine, you can come," Asorra groaned as she moved to a bench in the middle of the boat and sat down. Korra sat beside her while still staring at her. Asorra closed her eyes as she tried to think of what to do.

"I didn't lie about my name, if that's what you're going to ask. It is Asorra." She breathed.

"I'm wondering if there's more to it," Korra told her.

"Everyone has more than just a first name," Asorra said simply. Korra was about to make a remark, but Asorra's eyes shot open. She glared at her mother, who was only getting more upset. Taking a deep breath Asorra grabbed both of her own knees and counted to ten before exhaling. Korra looked at her more confused than angry at this point.

"This is a simple method of calming one's mind of anger or annoyance," Asorra explained. "Could help if you get frustrated with airbending." She added as Korra looked like she was about to make an angry comment.

"And I suppose you want me to try this?" Korra asked annoyed.

"Prove to me it wouldn't work on an Avatar like yourself, and I'll answer all your questions fully," Asorra said as she smiled at her mother.

Korra huffed and looked away for a moment as she thought about it. Grudgingly she decided to give it a shot and took a deep breath. After ten seconds she exhaled and felt the cold air of the sea flow over her. She felt calmer and more relaxed, so she did this again, and then again, for a total of three times. Smiling she finally turned her attention to Asorra.

"I said it would help," Asorra laughed as she gave Korra's shoulder a soft pat. It was Korra who taught her to do this, so she knew it would help her.

"I guess this is what Laura meant by taking a breath and a step back if I get too frustrated," Korra said as she move her hands, which had been on either side of her, to resting on her legs.

"Wise words from the old bird," Asorra muttered. This did not go entirely unnoticed by Korra, but she chose to ignore it.

"So what business do you have in Republic City that was so urgent it couldn't wait 'til morning?" Korra asked.

"I need to remove three problems that may cause issues down the road," Asorra said plainly.

"Are you talking about people?" Korra questioned worriedly.

"Some of Amon's henchmen," Asorra replied. "The leader of the equality movement has three elite chi-blockers that could enable them to make bigger moves than I'm willing to allow."

"Chi-blockers?" Korra inquired.

"They can block your bending temporarily... You know you should probably head back. You can either use waterbending to surf back to the island, or just stay on the boat until it turns around," Asorra told her. "I can handle them myself."

"What are you doing to do if they take out your bending?" Korra asked. "Plus, I think two Avatar's would be better than one."

"I've been trained to be prepared just in case," Asorra smiled at her. "And I think it would be wiser if you returned to the island. You're not ready for this."

"Don't start trying that stuff on me, or did you lie to Tenzin the other night?" Korra glared at Asorra.

"Fine, just don't get hurt," Asorra groaned.

"Worried Azula will kill you if I do?" Korra laughed.

"No, I just...just be careful, alright?" Asorra placed her left hand on her mothers right. Korra looked into her daughters concerned eyes, a little confused as to why she took her hand into her own, but sighed and smiled at her.

"I promise I'll be careful," Korra half lied. Asorra knew she was being half honest, but shrugged as she took her hand back.

"Good," she smiled as both she and her mother turned their eyes to the darkening city.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Avatar the last Airbender and Legend of Korra characters all belong to Nickelodeon and their creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante. I do not claim to own anything except the characters Laura, Asorra, and Kosami, my own creations.


End file.
